The Night that Never Ends
by mokakenobi
Summary: Purely romantic fluff for Valentine :    Obidala, don't bother to read if that's not your cup of tea.


Okay, here is a fluffy, romantic little piece I wrote for the Valentine Convention on the Obidala Fan Forum. What can I say? It's Valentine, it has to be romantic :)))

Oh, and this one isn't betaed, so any mistakes you find are entirely mine and if you find one, just tell me. I promise to corret them ;)

* * *

**The Night that Never ends**

The sun was setting on Naboo when a lonesome figure walked through the gardens of the Theed Palace. He moved slowly as if a great burden lay on his shoulders. Suddenly, he sank to his knees before a bush of Noobian roses and the attentive observer was able to see him shaking slightly while tears were running down his face. The man was in his mid-twenties and his shortcut ginger hair was shimmering in the light of the moon.

Form a balcony nearby a young woman was watching the scene before her and her heart clenched at the sight of the desperate young man who had lost so much in battle the other day. Even if this Padawan, now Jedi Knight, had been able to save his Master from certain death, he still was wounded. He wasn't wounded physically but in his heart. The Force had denied him the one thing he had striven for, finally getting the honor of being a Knight and seeing the shimmer of pride in his Master's eyes.

She had observed the rift that had formed between Master and Padawan during the last few days. Ever since they had returned from Coruscant to free Naboo they had drifted apart more and more. Until the battle had come, until Qui-Gon Jinn, the Master, had been wounded fatally and Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan, had saved him with his own Life-Force; until the young man had done more than he should have to keep his beloved Master alive; until Jinn had done the most shocking thing to manifest their rift.

Padme Amidala, Queen of the Naboo, was still standing there seeing the young man holding his head in his hands. For the first time today he was alone and finally able to let go of the tears he had been fighting with. She didn't know much about the Force and training bonds. But she knew that the fact that Qui-Gon Jinn had severed his bond with Obi-Wan during the young man's struggle for his Master's life must have been devastating. A bond that had lasted over years of training, that had entwined their destinies for more than ten years, had been severed without warning, manifesting that Jinn had already left the young man who was trying to save him.

Mace Windu had told Padme about the scene in the Council chamber after they had decided that the young boy, Anakin Skywalker, would not be trained. Padme had been appalled when the Korun-Master told her, how Jinn had declared the boy as his Padawan-learner in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi shoving the young man, who had been his Padawan for so long, aside. Padme learned from Master Windu that Qui-Gon's decision would have led to the end of Obi-Wan's career as a Jedi Knight if he hadn't been knighted after defeating the Sith on Naboo.

She shook her head. How could Jinn reject his own Padawan? And in the moment, when the young man had been ready to sacrifice himself for his beloved Master, the older Jedi had dealt him the final blow. She was almost able to feel the Kenobi's despair now. He had been promoted today. This day should have been a lucky one for him. However, instead of enjoying this honor, he was sitting in her garden trying to deal with the rejection from a man whom he had loved like a father.

Padme felt a spike of anger at the self-righteous behavior of Qui-Gon Jinn. After his recovery the Master would move on and train Anakin. Master Windu had told her that the Council had approved of that. But Obi-Wan Kenobi would be sent on solo missions, being alone and accompanied by the feeling that he wasn't loved.

She shook her head. She wouldn't let this happen. If Jinn wasn't able to show the young man the love he deserved, she would do it. Having made up her mind, she took her cape and descended into the gardens.

* * *

He was so wrapped up in his grief that he hadn't felt her coming. Suddenly, there had been an arm tentatively placed around his shoulders giving him a feeling of support. He instantly knew who it was and tried to pull himself together. It wouldn't do any good to cry in front of a sovereign of a planet as a Jedi Knight. However, her arms were so soft and she leaned into him so gently that he wasn't able to see her as Queen. She had come as Padme determined to give him what he needed. Finally accepting his defeat, he leaned back and accepted the comfort she was offering him.

After what seemed like an eternity he looked up to her, tears still glistening in his eyes. She had somehow succeeded in consoling him. He had re-found his calmness and the Force was singing around them. He inhaled deeply and said, "Your Highness…"

She shook her head and placed a finger on his lips. "Hush, I am just Padme for you, Knight Kenobi."

He gave her a wan smile. "Obi-Wan," he pointed out and relaxed once more in her embrace.

She had her arms around him as if she was trying to anchor him in the here and now and he had to admit that she was successful in it. Suddenly, he felt hope, a hope he hadn't felt moments ago. His heart was pounding in his chest and when he turned his face to hers he saw her eyes shimmering warmly.

"You are not alone, Obi-Wan," said Padme with a soft voice and he swallowed thickly. It sounded like a promise, a promise she would keep, a promise that would hold over the years.

Without thinking about it, he moved a bit up and his lips found hers. The kiss was soft at first and he felt her holding her breath. Then she closed her eyes and returned it. After a few moments the kiss deepened and Obi-Wan was about to lose himself in it. Suddenly, reality began to kick in. He wasn't allowed to do this. The code forbid it and Padme was way too young for this. Reluctantly he ended the kiss and moved away from. He stood up and she followed, both of them being embarrassed.

"I…," Obi-Wan was desperately searching the right words. "uhm, well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

She blushed a bit and looked down. "This wasn't what I was planning to do, Obi-Wan. I just wanted to give you comfort. I am sorry too."

He looked away and his eyes became distant. Why was the Force singing around them? It had been wrong to kiss her, but it had felt so right as if the Force had wanted them to do it.

"However, I liked it…" Padme said and Obi-Wan looked back to her. He could tell that this admission had cost her dearly and that her feelings for him had to run deeply.

He took her in his arms and she leaned her head on his chest. Once more he felt the Force nearly clapping.

"I am sorry, Padme. I liked it too. I… uhm, I think I have a connection to you and it feels right to hold you like this. However, the Jedi code forbids me to form an attachment. I wouldn't be able to offer you a future." When he heard himself he felt a lump forming in his throat. Why was the Force giving him such a deep connection to this woman, he hadn't even known merely days ago, if it was forbidden for them to be together?

She looked up to him and he saw an understanding smile. "I think I fell in love with you the moment you jumped from that balustrade. My Knight in shining armor coming to my rescue," she chuckled and he had to laugh too. "I always thought there is no such thing as love at first sight. Well, I was wrong. I know that you can never live this love, Obi-Wan. I myself am not able to pursue any relationship as long as I am Queen. However, I want you to know that you are never alone and my love will always be with you."

He squeezed her gently at that. "Well, I've never even believed in a thing called love. It never crossed my mind being a Jedi and knowing that love would end my career. But I felt the same when I first saw you. I saw a beautiful handmaiden with the most incredible eyes full of warmth. Believe me, Padme, this means a lot to me. Knowing that someone like you could love someone like me…"

She moved a bit away from him. "What do you mean with 'someone like me'"

"Well, I didn't have the luck meeting someone who just loves me without any condition before." His voice was bitter and he saw the face of Qui-Gon Jinn before him in his mind.

She took a few steps away from him. "Damn this self-righteous Jedi Master," she cursed and he cringed a bit at seeing her anger. She looked to him. "He should have loved you without condition. He should have thought about what it means when he takes a new Padawan before you having finished your trials. He had no right to just sever your bond…"

He held up his hands to stop her. "Stop, Padme. He had his reasons of that I am sure."

She wasn't ready to calm down. "Oh, had he? And what reasons might that be? That he found Anakin? That Anakin needed to be trained at all cost?"

He looked down and felt how difficult it was to defend his former Master after what he had done to him. "He followed the will of the Force. He always followed the will of the Force." It sounded like a shallow excuse even to him. There hadn't been any need for Qui-Gon to sever the bond like he did. It surely hadn't been the will of the Force to do that.

She said nothing looking silently toward him, her opinion written all over her face.

He walked over to her and took her once more in his arms. "We shouldn't talk about that now. Knowing that you love me already helped me. With this knowledge I will be able to face any mission the Council will give me."

She sighed contently in his arms. "I will miss you," she almost whispered.

He took a deep breath. "I will miss you too. But you must realize that you can't cling to these feelings. I will never be able to give you what you deserve."

She looked up and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about that now. Just let me be with you here as long as we can be together. We could imagine that this is our night, a night that never ends."

A night that never ends, the expression made Obi-Wan smile. "I promise you, that our night indeed never ends," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheeks tenderly. Their night was their love and be it as it be, this love would never end.

* * *

The Coruscant sky was full of various vehicles when a figure left the Jedi temple. Everyone could see that the Jedi Knight was in as much rage as the Jedi code allowed him to be. Obi-Wan Kenobi had grown into one of the best Knights the Jedi order had to offer. Several hard solo missions had shaped the young Knight and now ten years after his knighting the Jedi Council tended to assign him the most complicated missions. He preferred to work alone and until now the Council had granted him this wish often enough. Today they had assigned him with another pair. This wasn't the only reason why he was angry. He would have worked gladly with almost every one in the temple. However, this pair was not among his favorites. After Naboo he had been avoiding contact with Master Jinn and his new Padawan Anakin Skywalker. How could the Council assign the together?

He inhaled deeply trying to get a grip on his emotions. The nature of the mission was what added to his agitation. There had been an assassination attempt on Senator Padme Amidala of the Naboo earlier this day. One of Padme's decoys had lost her life and Obi-Wan could imagine well enough how Padme felt at the moment. She would deem herself responsible for the woman's death. Qui-Gon, Anakin and he were now assigned to protect her. The notion that he would meet Padme again made his heart pound. He hadn't had any contact with her since that night on Naboo, since the night that never ended. In his mind this night had continued until today. His love hadn't disappeared and he had often anchored himself in this love when things had become rough on his missions.  
When he approached the Senator's apartment he saw Qui-Gon and Anakin already waiting for him. He walked over to them carefully shielding his feelings. Qui-Gon Jinn was strong in the Living Force but Obi-Wan wouldn't give him a possibility to see into his mind again.

After Naboo the older Master had more than once tried to speak with the young Knight. But any attempt was refused by Obi-Wan, who emphasized that he didn't want any contact with his former Master again. This would be the first time they would meet again. Obi-Wan had heard a lot about Anakin's skills in the Force but also about a temper that wasn't easily controlled. He was curious to see the presumed 'Chosen One' working. He didn't look forward however to meeting Qui-Gon.

He heaved a sigh and coughed slightly to make his presence known. Qui-Gon Jinn turned around and Obi-Wan saw insecurity in the older Master's eyes. "Obi-Wan…" he said and seemed to search for the right words.

"Master Jinn," the younger Knight replied coolly carefully masking his own nervousness. "Padawan Skywalker," he acknowledged Anakin.

Qui-Gon seemed disturbed by the formal title Obi-Wan had used to address him. However, he didn't voice it.

"Senator Amidala is already waiting," he said and waved his hand to indicate the Knight and Padawan to follow him. Obi-Wan smiled ruefully. Some things will never change. Qui-Gon Jinn was still a Master who took the role as leader naturally.

In the elevator Obi-Wan stood back and observed the interaction between Master and Padawan.

"Relax, take a deep breath, Anakin," the Master admonished his apprentice.

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Master," replied Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he concluded what these words meant. Anakin Skywalker was as deeply in love with Padme Amidala as he himself was.

'Well, this will be interesting,' he thought to himself rolling his eyes. The Force seemed determined to present him an impossible situation here.

Then they were in Padme's apartment and Obi-Wan's world focused solely on the beautiful woman before him. She looked stunning and the radiant smile in her face at seeing him made his heart skip a beat.

She reached out with her hand and he bowed to kiss it. "Knight Kenobi, it has been far too long," she said and he nodded.

"Senator Amidala, it's nice to see you again," he replied and locked eyes with her for a short moment. The expression he saw shimmering beneath the formal greeting reassured him that nothing had changed for her. Even if he had told her that she should move on, he felt joy when he realized she hadn't done it. Her love was still there as was his.

When Anakin greeted the Senator he could see Qui-Gon Jinn rolling his eyes. The boy wasn't able to hide his feelings and Obi-Wan saw a flicker of amusement in Padme's eyes.

They went to the couch and discussed the mission. Not everything seemed to be well between Anakin and Qui-Gon though. Obi-Wan felt the annoyance coming from the Master when the Padawan assured Padme that they would find who was trying to kill her. It wasn't their mandate and Qui-Gon reminded Anakin about it in a rather rude manner. Obi-Wan couldn't remember a time when Qui-Gon had reprimanded him in front of outsiders like this.

It was decided that Qui-Gon and Anakin would go with Captain Panaka to check the security around the building while Obi-Wan would stay with Padme. The moment everyone had left the apartment Padme rushed over to him and he caught her in his arms. The urge to kiss was overwhelming and again he asked himself why the Force would do this to him.

Then she leaned at his chest as she had on Naboo ten years ago. "Nothing has changed," she stated and Obi-Wan squeezed her gently.

"My love for you will never change, my love. I promised you that our night would never end," he replied and played with a strand of her beautiful hair.

She sighed contently and they stayed like this until Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon and Anakin returning.

* * *

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch in the Senator's apartment and Padme could see that he was exhausted. They had just finished their crazy chase which had begun with Obi-Wan jumping out of her window. She had almost had a heart attack when the man she loved had disappeared into the Coruscant night sky. After they had returned safely, they had told her everything about the bounty hunter, who was trying to kill her. Anakin and Qui-Gon had left for the temple to tell the Council what had occurred and get further orders.

She sat down at his side and he closed his arms around her. She felt that he had feared for her life as much as she had feared for his and she was grateful that the Force gave them a moment to calm down. One more night together, one more night that never ends.

* * *

"You love her, don't you," Qui-Gon was sitting in the copilot seat while Obi-Wan was controlling their spaceship bringing them to their destination, Kamino. Obi-Wan hoped that they would find the bounty hunter there. He had argued with the Council when they had told him that Qui-Gon was to accompany Obi-Wan on the investigation while Anakin would go to Naboo with Senator Amidala. Their farewell had been brief but intense and it seemed as if Qui-Gon had observed it well enough to come to his own conclusion.

There was no point in denying it. Even if they hadn't had any contact over the years, Qui-Gon just knew him too well. "I don't know why it should concern you, Master Jinn, but yes I am," he replied and didn't turn his gaze away from the control panel in front of him.

Qui-Gon sighed at the icy reply. "Would you mind telling me what I did to deserve this, Obi-Wan? You avoid seeing me, you address me formally and I see a constant reproach in your eyes when you talk to me."

Now the young man looked to his former Master with an incredulous expression. "What you did?" he asked and Qui-Gon cringed at the loud voice. "You are really asking me what you did? It was you who decided that I should play not longer a role in your life. You took Anakin as your Padawan learner shoving me aside and above this, which really would have been enough, you… you, you severed the training bond when I tried to save your life."

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon's eyes widen at his outburst. He needed to get a grip on his emotions. It wouldn't do any good to show Qui-Gon how much he had hurt him. They had to find this bounty hunter and nothing else.

"You think I severed the bond to reject you?"

Obi-Wan would have laughed if it wasn't so sad. "Well, perhaps you can tell me, what other purpose such an action could have, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "So, you didn't hear what I projected to you over the bond before I severed it?"

Obi-Wan shook his head fighting his emotions. This was too much. He didn't want to live through it again.

"I said, that it was too much, that you would die too if you proceeded. You've already pushed too much of your life-Force into me. I felt your presence waver. I didn't want you to die over the attempt of saving me. I told you how much I loved you and that I was sorry for my behavior in the Council chamber."

Obi-Wan looked at his former Master stunned by what he had just said. He wouldn't have missed that, would he? If Qui-Gon had said this, he would have heard it, or not? He remembered the moments in the melting pit only vaguely. He knew that he had lost consciousness at one point and had thought that this had happened as reaction to the loss of the training bond. Had he passed out much earlier? Was this the reason why Qui-Gon had interrupted their connection, to save him?

Qui-Gon had stood up now and walked over kneeling down in front of him. "You must believe me, I am deeply sorry for what I did in the Council chambers then. I should have found another way. I just knew that you were ready and that you would make me proud and Anakin needed me. Severing our bond was the most difficult thing I had to do in my life. But you wouldn't have stopped. You would have sacrificed yourself for me and I couldn't allow that."

Obi-Wan was speechless and Qui-Gon reached for his hand squeezing it gently. "Search your feelings, Obi-Wan. You will feel that this is the truth."

It was the truth; the Force was almost throwing it into Obi-Wan's face. How could he have misinterpreted things so badly? He should have known better than holding a grudge against his former Master for years, he should have addressed it and talked to the man. Without saying a word he took his long lost Father in his arms and squeezed him.

After a long moment of silence in which both of them just indulged in the feeling of finally being together again, Qui-Gon returned to his seat.

"Well, what are you going to do about Padme?" Qui-Gon asked trying to lighten the mood.

Obi-Wan still overwhelmed by his emotions swallowed deeply. "There is nothing I can do about it, Master. The code forbids attachment and I am a Jedi."

He saw Qui-Gon's amusement at his answer. "Still the Jedi by the book…," he replied with a grin. "Has it ever occurred to you that the Council isn't almighty? That there had been Jedi before us who treated attachments differently?"

"As I remember that didn't turn out well, Master. And no, I don't think every single Jedi in the Council can misunderstand the will of the Force."

Qui-Gon laughed. "So, have you asked every single one of them how they view the rule against attachment? I assure you there are a few who deem this rule nonsense. And so do I."

"You?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "If I remember correctly it was you who told me to decide whether I want to follow the will of the Force or indulge in a teenage crush when I thought I was in love with Siri."

Qui-Gon's face took on a serious expression. "Yes, I did that. But only because it was a teenage crush. Or would you compare what you felt then with what you feel now? What does the Force tell you concerning Padme?"

"It almost sings around us when we are together," Obi-Wan replied. "It feels so right. It's as if we are drawn together by the Force."

"See." Qui-Gon simply stated and Obi-Wan saw a triumphant smile in his face. "And I told you to follow the will of the Force. No matter what the Council has to say about it."

Obi-Wan swallowed a bit overwhelmed by the impact of Qui-Gon's words. Defy the Council? Decide to stay with Padme? But what would he do? He hasn't learned anything other than being a Jedi with all his heart.

Qui-Gon seemed to sense his confusion. He leaned over to him and took the young man's hand. "No matter where and how, Obi-Wan, you will always be a Jedi. If the Force wants you to be with Padme, it will show you a way how to do it. You just have to lose your fear and live in the here and now."

One never ceased to be an apprentice in the eyes of one's Master. Never had Obi-Wan deemed any Jedi wisdom more true than this. Qui-Gon had just taught him one more lesson, a lesson that would change his life forever. He would take care that the night would never end for him and Padme.

* * *

The crowd in the arena was cheering loudly and Obi-Wan looked over to Qui-Gon, who was bound on a pillar like him. There were two more pillars and Obi-Wan wondered for whom they should be when he felt a well-known presence arriving. He caught his breath at seeing Padme being brought into the arena side by side with Anakin.

Qui-Gon threw him an understanding look. "We just have to fight even better now, my Padawan," the Master said and Obi-Wan smiled gratefully. The familiar title reminded him of many hopeless situations he had encountered as apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn. They would fight their way out of it as they had done often enough.

Padme was sitting at Obi-Wan's bedside in the healer's ward and observed the man she loved in his sleep. They had returned from Geonosis and she had fought a hard fight with Master Yoda until the ancient Master had allowed her to stay here. She had to admit that Master Jinn had been quite helpful in achieving this goal. He had convinced Master Yoda that her presence would comfort the Knight. It had surprised her that Obi-Wan's former Master had helped her while he had to worry about his Padawan's health at the same time.

She was sad that Anakin had lost his arm in the battle against Count Dooku. But Qui-Gon had told her that it was a lesson he had to learn because he had tried to take on Count Dooku alone in his arrogance. She had been appalled by the coolness of Qui-Gon Jinn in light of his Padawan's injury but deep inside she knew that the Master was right. Anakin was arrogant and he had showed it more than once while she was with him on Naboo and Tatooine. She had told Qui-Gon what had happened on Tatooine, that Anakin had lost his mother there and she had also told him about the sandpeople. She had seen that Qui-Gon had been shocked to hear what Anakin had done. She would leave it to him to deal with the young man. After the Padawan had declared his undying love for her on Naboo she hadn't any urge to meet him more than she had to. She had told him then that she didn't have the same feelings but the young man seemed to deny this successfully. She was relieved that she had escaped his piercing stares now.

Obi-Wan had been injured but the healers had told her that it wasn't serious. He should awake soon. She took his hand and squeezed it trying to send him the energy to heal.

After what seemed like an eternity he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her. "What a sight to wake up to," he said in a soft tone and she felt the tears in her eyes at seeing him well.

"You gave me quite a scare when I saw you lying on the floor in the cave," she replied trying to stop the tears from falling.

He reached out for her and stroked her cheek tenderly. "It's what happens to a Jedi from time to time. But I took care that I didn't get seriously injured." He smiled a wan smile and she saw that he was till exhausted.

She kissed his hand and became suddenly aware of the fact that they were in the Jedi temple surrounded by Jedi who could see them and inform the Council about Obi-Wan's transgression. She flinched and he shook his head.

"We won't hide any longer, Padme. I want that this night never ends," he said seriously.

She looked at him with wide eyes. What was he saying? The realization came slowly. "You mean...," she replied and let the question unspoken.

He sat up and took both her hands in his. "I mean that I want to marry you, Padme Amidala Naberrie. Are you willing to share your life with me even if I can't offer you anything but me?"

She swallowed thickly desperately searching for words. Then she regained her composure and threw herself in his arms. "Yes, I will. Oh Force Obi-Wan, I need nothing more than you in my life."

He laughed at the joy he felt coming from her in waves and hugged her tightly. Then he grew serious again. "Are you sure? It is almost sure that the Council will expel me and I don't know what I can do after that. I just know with certainty that the Force will present me a solution. The Force tells me that we belong together and I am tired of fighting it."

She smiled and leaned forward to give him a kiss. "We have to trust in it then. What made you change your mind so profoundly?"

"Well," he blushed a bit. "I had a long talk with my former Master and he reminded me of the fact that I serve the Force not the Council."

She was surprised that Obi-Wan would talk with Qui-Gon Jinn about her and decided to ask him about his reasons later. Now she just wanted to savor this moment, the moment when they finally had decided that their night would never end.

* * *

Obi-Wan was standing in the surgery where his wife was crying out in pain. Outside Master Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn were observing them. The medic droid had told Obi-Wan that they had to get the babies now if he wanted that Padme had a chance to survive. He felt his despair overwhelming him at the thought of losing her. Had this been the reason for Anakin to turn? Had he felt like that?

The young man had never come to terms with the fact that Padme had chosen to be Obi-Wan's wife but during the last few weeks he had been furious. He had informed Obi-wan about a dream in which Padme died in childbirth. He yelled at him when he had learned that Padme was indeed pregnant. He had pleaded Obi-Wan not to go after General Grievous and stay with his wife. However, Obi-Wan was still a Jedi in his heart, even if he wasn't any longer a member of the Jedi order. He would always choose to do his duty to the Republic above anything else. Padme had always supported him in that and he had known that she wanted him to end this war before their children would be born. Obi-Wan was sure that Anakin's fear of losing Padme had been one of the main reasons that added to his downfall.

Obi-Wan had followed Anakin to Mustafar to kill him, accompanied by a devastated Qui-Gon who was responsible for the fact that Padme had a tiny chance to survive. While Obi-Wan had fought Anakin after his assault on Padme, the Jedi Master had put the expectant mother into a healing trance and it was clear that he had saved her life with this. However, her chances were small and the medic droids had decided to look after the babies first.

Obi-Wan knelt down beside his wife and held her hand tightly. "Don't leave me, Padme," he whispered and wasn't sure if he was able to stand by and watch while his wife was struggling against death. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand placed on his shoulder offering him support. Gratefully, he realized that Qui-Gon was there trying to comfort him through the Force.

Then the cry of a baby shattered the silence and the droid gave the child to Obi-Wan, who was looking at his son with awe.

"It's a boy," Qui-Gon pointed out toward the woman still struggling and she sighed and said, "Luke."

They had decided on the names long before this day and Obi-Wan just gave her a nod of assent and placed the baby on his arm leaning forward that Padme could see her son. Then Padme grimaced in pain again and Obi-Wan focused solely on her, sending her all the energy he could to get her through this.

The medic droid presented them another baby and Qui-Gon rushed to him taking the girl in his arms. Then he moved to the other side and knelt down like Obi-Wan to show the girl to Padme.

"It's a girl, Padme," he said and Obi-Wan could tell that his former Master was fighting against his tears.

"Leia," Padme whispered and let out a deep sigh of relief. Then she leaned back and closed her eyes. In the blink of an eye Obi-Wan realized that she was drifting away and gave his son over to Qui-Gon. He placed his hand on Padme's forehead and tried to get a grip on Padme's life-Force.

She was weak and he felt that she began to surrender to the pull of death. Desperately he leaned down to her ear and said, "Don't let this night end my love. We need you."

One more sigh and Obi-Wan felt Padme returning into his world. Relieved, he broke down at her side not able to fight back the tears any longer. Padme lived and their night wouldn't end today.

* * *

The sky was illuminated by firework and the whole Galaxy was celebrating the end of the Empire. The Kenobi twins had succeeded in defeating the Emperor and his right hand Darth Vader. Padme smiled at the joy that surrounded them. She leaned back into her husband's chest. His arms enveloped her and she closed her eyes. They had gone a long and hard way to see the Galaxy being free again.

She remembered with sorrow how they had left their daughter Leia with Bail Organa knowing well that two children as strong in the Force wouldn't be missed by the Sith. The years that followed had been relatively calm, at least as calm as a life with two Jedi Masters could be. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had done a great job in preparing Luke for the fight that lay ahead. When Qui-Gon had died five years ago he could look back to a good life. Obi-Wan had helped him to get over the fact that Anakin had turned and he had helped Obi-Wan to teach Luke how a new Jedi order could be built after the fall of the Empire. They had been happy then even if they had known that happiness wouldn't last for them, that the Force had other plans for the Kenobi family.

Padme would never forget the day R2 had arrived with Leia's message. From that moment on they had constantly moved from on planet to another and Padme had felt herself reminded of the days in the Clone Wars when she had feared for her husband's life every day. But all of them had survived. The Force seemed to love the Kenobis and today they had finally prevailed over the darkness. Luke had succeeded in bringing Anakin back to the light. Padme had always insisted that there was still good in him. He had died as Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader was as dead as the Emperor was.

Happily Padme looked up and met her husband's eyes, the same eyes she had fallen in love with a longtime ago on Naboo in a night in which he had needed her love and support, in a night that never ends.

The End


End file.
